


Black and White and Red All Over

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Felix are twins, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gabriel Agreste as Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Protective Chat Noir, Protective Ladybug, Reveal, Twins, bridgette and marinette are not related, chat blanc and ladybug team-up, felix agreste as chat blanc, fraternal twins, hawkmoth unmasked, manipulative gabriel agreste, protective chat blanc, protective felix agreste, self-sacrificing chat noir, these poors boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Ladybug didn't know that Chat Noir had a sibling. She finds out in the worst way possible.





	Black and White and Red All Over

Chat Noir was standing outside the school.

Mylène was the first to notice. Her yelp of shock, followed by the announcement that the superhero was right outside, immediately caught everyone's attention. As her classmates surged to the window, Marinette took the opportunity to slip out the door. It was one of the easiest escapes she'd ever made, since even Ms. Bustier had rushed over to see what was going on. 

"What is Chat Noir doing here?" she whispered as she ran down the hall. For once, there was no around. It seemed word of Chat Noir's appearance had spread fast. She darted into the girl's locker room and swiftly made sure that it was empty.

"I don't sense any akumas," Tikki said, phasing out of Marinette's purse. "But you should transform anyway, just in case."

"Right. Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug pushed the nearest window open and leapt out. She landed easily on the ground and jogged around the corner to find that her partner was standing right smackdab in the middle of the courtyard. His head was downcast and his baton hung loosely from one of his clawed hands. At the sound of her footsteps, his cat ears twitched and his head shot up. He stared at her for a long moment. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing here, but never got the chance. Suddenly, Chat Noir launched himself at her. His arms went around her shoulders and then he was hugging her, face pressed into her neck.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" Ladybug stammered, shocked. Her first instinct was to push him away, but this was so unlike her partner that she hesitated. Realizing that he was trembling, she wrapped her arms around him in return.

This wasn't the place for an explanation. There were too many curious faces watching them from the windows of the school. There was no doubt in her mind that Alya would have this up on the Ladyblog in no time. Ladybug reached for her yoyo. It took some maneuvering, since Chat Noir was still clinging to her, but she managed to get it free. She kept one arm around his waist and threw her yoyo at the furthest chimeny she could reach. Once it was secured, she used that to repel herself and her partner out of the yard and away from anymore prying eyes.

As they landed on the roof, Chat Noir's grip on her tightened. "My Lady, I need your help," he whispered.

"Of course," Ladybug said. "Anything." Her mind was racing. How had Chat Noir known to come find her at the school? 

"There's an akuma.”

"An akuma?" she repeated, confused.

"It's... my brother."

"Your..." Ladybug recoiled slightly, though she couldn't go far due to his grip on her. "Chat, I didn't know you had any siblings."

"I have a twin brother," he explained, still not looking at her. "We're... estranged, kind of. He normally stays in New York with… with, um, someone who works for our Father. But he got back two days ago, and he figured out I'm Chat Noir."

"He knows?" Ladybug gasped.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. He walked in on me and my kwami and jumped to the right conclusion." Chat Noir sounded so anguished that she couldn't bring herself to scold him. She hugged him instead. It was an easy mistake to make, she reasoned. Her own parents had almost walked in on her and Tikki countless times, especially in the beginning. If one of her cousins came to stay, she couldn't say that she wouldn't be taken off guard either.

"It's okay, _Chaton_ ," she soothed, running her hand through his hair. 

"But it's not. He was jealous. He said I got everything. He said that I was the pretty one, the one that everyone liked to look at, and that I had no idea what it was like to be second best." Chat Noir's voice broke, and her heart ached for him. Clearly Chat Noir's brother didn't know him very well. They didn't talk about their personal lives in detail, but she knew enough to get that Chat Noir's home life was not a happy one. He’d told her once that his father was distant at best, and his mother had passed away a long time ago. 

"And then he got akumatized?" Ladybug asked softly.

"Yes. I tried to stop him, but... he's strong. Really strong."

"Look at me," Ladybug said, slipping a finger under his chin. He obeyed reluctantly and she gasped. His face was scratched and bloody, with a a bruise forming over his temple and right eye. She gently cradled his face, wiping away some of the blood. He winced but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he said again, looking miserable.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. We'll take care of this together," Ladybug declared. "Where did you last see him?"

"Over by the - " Chat Noir cut himself off, grabbing her around the waist. He launched them both into the air. Ladybug felt something pass by inches from her face. They landed hard, rolling over twice. Chat Noir ended up on top of her; instead of scrambling off, he crouched low over her and hissed.

"Really? Now you’re hissing at me? She _must_ mean a lot to you." The voice was male and spoke French with a slight accent. Ladybug tensed, her eyes widening as she spotted their attacker. 

It was a boy, roughly the same age and build as Chat Noir. It was his outfit that shocked her. Except for the fact that he was clothed entirely in white, his costume was identical to Chat Noir's down to the kitty ears that twitched atop his head. The only other difference was that his eyes glowed an eerie purple color as opposed to the comforting green that Ladybug was familiar with. He even had blond hair, though it was set into a slicked back style.

"He's fast," Chat Noir whispered, the words meant for Ladybug's ears. "Faster than I anticipated."

"Didn't Father ever tell you that private conversations in front of other people are rude?" the boy asked.

Chat Noir bared his teeth. "As though you've ever listened to anything Father had to say, Chat Blanc."

"You've got to be kidding me," Ladybug said. Chat Noir looked at her sideways with an expression that said he was definitely not kidding.

Chat Blanc. Ladybug wanted to rip her hair out. She settled for sitting up. Chat Noir backed off just enough to let her do so, folding himself back. She reached again for her yoyo. It would be best if they could wrap this up quickly, before Chat Blanc had the opportunity to do too much damage.

"You don't deserve anything," Chat Blanc declared. "I'm going to take away everything you have until you know what it's like to have _nothing_." That last word came out as an angry hiss. His tail lashed. "Starting with what you love most. _Her_."

What? Ladybug stared at him. Chat Noir let out an angry yowl and dove for Chat Blanc before Ladybug could stop him. She winced as the sound of metal clashing against metal rang though the air. Chat Blanc was armed with two curved swords - they looked like claws, actually - as opposed to a baton. Ladybug slowly got to her feet as the two of them went at it, snarling and clawing at each other, both of them struggling to land the first blow. They were moving so quickly that she was struggling to keep up with them, until they looked like a black-and-white blur.

"Chat Noir!" she called out.

That was a mistake. Green eyes turned in her direction; Chat Noir cried out in pain as the momentary distraction let Chat Blanc land a lucky shot. Ladybug threw her yoyo out and launched herself forward immediately as Chat Noir crumbled, both hands clutching at his side. Her feet impacted Chat Blanc's back and sent him flying forward, right off the roof. She landed on her hands and flipped onto her feet, turning to her partner.

"It's fine," Chat Noir said through gritted teeth. "I think the akuma is in his ring."

"His ring?" Ladybug repeated, helping him to stand. She hadn't noticed a ring, but Chat Noir nodded.

"It's our family ring. Our mother gave it to him... he never takes it off."

"Okay. Maybe I should be the one to try and get it," Ladybug said, thinking fast. 

"I don't think you should get close to him," he said quickly.

"We don't have a choice. If you distract him, I can do it."

"Just... be careful," he said, and his face was so intent, so serious, that she could only nod in reply.

Chat Blanc vaulted into the air, landing smoothly on the rooftop. One second he was on the other side and the next he was leaping in the air towards Ladybug. She dodged, throwing her yoyo out and quickly swinging away. Chat Noir kept pace with her, but so did Chat Blanc. Chat Noir hadn't been kidding when he said that Chat Blanc was _fast_ , maybe even faster than the two of them. Twice Chat Blanc suddenly appeared in front of her and she had to make a split second swerve to avoid him. Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline; it was impossible to know which direction Chat Blanc was going to come from next.

They had to find some way to slow him down. They couldn't get his akuma if he wouldn't stop moving. Hoping that her yoyo would give her some glue, Ladybug landed on the nearest roof and reeled in her yoyo. She started to throw it into the air.

"LADYBUG!"

Hands pushed her hard. She stumbled and fell to her knees, half-turning at the same time. Chat Blanc was kneeling behind her, eyes wide with surprise. His claws, sparkling with white energy, were sunk deep into Chat Noir's chest.

"No," Chat Blanc whispered, sounding stunned. "Adrien... why?"

Adrien?

"What did you say?" Ladybug asked blankly, frozen.

Chat Blanc recoiled, yanking his claws free. "Adrien, you fool!"

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug lunged forward, catching her partner when he collapsed. Blood was running down his chest. There was so much of it. She clutched him tightly, trying to cover the wounds with her hands -

He was fading away.

"Chat! Chat!" Ladybug cried, trying to hold him closer. "CHAT!"

He was gone.

She stared at her empty arms and couldn't breathe. This was just like fighting Timebreaker all over again. There was no sign he'd ever been there if she didn't look at the blood on her hands and suit. She jerked her head up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she screamed.

Chat Blanc just stared at her. "I just wanted to make everything Adrien loved disappear."

"You... you made him _disappear_?" Ladybug whispered. "Where - bring him back!" She lunged at him this time, gripping him by the shoulders. "BRING HIM BACK!"

"I can't! I don't know how!" 

"What do you mean, you don't know how?" Ladybug demanded. "You better figure it out!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I can't - I don't -" Chat Blanc shook his head. "I can't! Adrien wasn't supposed to jump in front of you!"

Ladybug let go of him and staggered back a step. 

"Why? Why did he do that?!" Chat Blanc yelled.

"He loved me," Ladybug whispered, clutching her chest. She thought of all the times Chat Noir had flirted with her. His sweet, mischievous smile. The way he'd tenderly kiss her hand. All of his nicknames. How hard he tried to protect her. All of that was Adrien. Her partner. _Adrien_.

"He was spoiled!" Chat Blanc snapped. "He didn't love anyone! He just a pretty boy model getting by on -"

Ladybug slapped him. Hard. Chat Blanc's head snapped to the side and he staggered, looking shocked.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "You didn't know the first thing about him! Adrien was the kindest, sweetest boy I've ever met! He always had a smile for someone no matter how horrible he was feeling! He was my... he was my..." She couldn't catch her breath. Her hands shook with the weight of her realization. "He was my EVERYTHING."

Chat Blanc stared at her, one hand pressed protectively over his reddened cheek.

"Adrien." Ladybug's voice broke. She sank to the roof. " _Mon minou_... oh my god."

She wanted to bury her face in her hands and cry, but even though tears were spilling over she couldn't afford to get lost in her grief. Chat Blanc was still akumatized, and he needed to be dealt with. If she purified the akuma, that would bring Chat Noir back. Yes. That was what she had to focus on. She looked up at him and saw that Chat Blanc wasn't paying attention to her anymore. The purple outline of Hawkmoth's mask was imprinted over his face. Chat Blanc was staring into the distance with a horrified look on his face. 

As the outline of the mask faded, Chat Blanc's eyes finally focused on her. "I've made a mistake," he whispered.

"What?" Ladybug frowned. This was weird. Chat Blanc was acting differently now, she realized suddenly. He wasn't trying to attack her or anyone else. But then, she couldn't remember ever having had an akuma that had actually _ruined_ their goal. Chat Blanc had wanted to make Adrien suffer by destroying what Adrien loved, but he couldn't do that if Adrien was gone.

"Hawkmoth..." It was Chat Blanc's turn to fall to the roof, staring down at his claws. "He's my... our... father."

It felt like Ladybug's heart stopped. "W-what?" she stammered. 

"I recognize his voice. I couldn't before. It was like I was in a haze. All I could think of was how jealous I was... Adrien always had Father's favor just because he looks like Maman. No matter how hard I worked, Father never even looked at me." Chat Blanc cupped his hands over his ears. "It's him. He's in my head, talking to me. He's angry. He knows about Chat Noir. He knows I made Adrien vanish. He knows the cat miraculous is gone."

This was too much. "Wait... you're saying... Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth?"

Chat Blanc nodded, his hands dropping into his lap. "Yes. He played me... he wanted to create the ultimate akuma." Suddenly, he slammed his fist into the roof in a rage. Ladybug scrambled to her feet as the roof cracked. 

"I'll kill him," Chat Blanc seethed, his eyes glowing again. 

"Wait!"

He turned his glare onto her. "Don't get in my way. I won't kill you because Adrien loves you, but I won't let you stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you," Ladybug said. "I'm going to help you."

He seemed surprised by that, looking at her suspiciously. "And why would you do that?"

"After everything he's done? Hawkmoth has hurt hundreds of people. He hurt Adrien." She pressed her lips together, trying to hold back the tide of grief. New plan. She and Chat Blanc would take Hawkmoth down. Then she'd cleanse the akuma and get Chat Noir back.

Chat Blanc nodded slowly. "You love my brother."

"Yes."

"Very well. You can help me." Chat Blanc stood with the same sort of effortless grace afforded to Chat Noir. "I can guess where Hawkmoth is. If he sees that you’re close, his greed will take over. He’ll want the pleasure of removing your miraculous himself."

"Where is?" Ladybug asked.

"At the Agreste mansion." Chat Blanc turned away from her. 

"Of course," she breathed. Everyone knew that Gabriel Agreste hadn't left his mansion in years. Of course that's where he would be. 

Chat Blanc suddenly ran forward. Ladybug jolted into action and took off after him, using her yoyo to keep up. He was much faster than she was, shooting across the rooftops. He'd been playing with them earlier, she realized. He could've caught her at any point, but he'd wanted... what? To make Chat Noir think they'd had a chance? 

There was no need to wonder where Chat Blanc was headed. The Agreste mansion rose above the buildings around it. It had always looked like an imposing building, a fortress built to keep Adrien in and the people who cared about him out. Now it was even worse. A chill ran up her spine as she followed Chat Blanc's lead and landed on the ledge outside Adrien's room. The window was open.

Chat Noir's room, she thought, and her heart hurt.

Chat Blanc stepped inside, not sparing a glance for anything but the door. He strode over and threw it open. Ladybug hurried after him, watching as he stalked down the hall and around a corner. He seemed to know where he was going, so for the moment she was content to follow; she didn't know anything about the Agreste mansion, having been inside only a handful of times. It was strange to be here without Adrien. 

"He would need somewhere to do this," Chat Blanc said. He came to a door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"He'd need space. Ti - er, someone told me that the butterfly miraculous would mean there's a lot of butterfies around all the time," Ladybug said.

He cocked his head, face creased in thought. Then his purple eyes widened. Without a word he suddenly took off. Ladybug yelped and ran after him, but it was hard. He clearly knew the mansion well. She caught up to him just in time to see that he had come to what appeared to be another locked door.

" _Catastrophe_!" Chat Blanc shouted. His left claw lit up with that sparkly white power again. He stabbed the door. It faded away just like Chat Noir had, and they both stepped through.

A portrait of a smiling, blonde-haired woman was the only decoration in the otherwise empty room. Ladybug moved closer to stare at it, knowing who it was without asking. Even if her disappearance hadn't been all over the news, the blonde hair, the green eyes, the shape of her face, the smile... it was all replicated in the face of the boy she saw every day. This was Emilie Agreste, and Ladybug couldn't helping thinking that she was beautiful. The artist had captured a quiet joy in her face. Whatever she was looking at - her husband? her children? - had made her happy. 

Chat Blanc walked around the edges of the room, not even looking at his mother's portrait. She wasn't sure what he was looking for. Maybe he wasn't sure. She definitely was not prepared for him to drop to one knee and use his attack on the _floor_.

She squeaked as the floor disappeared out from underneath her and instinctively grabbed for her yoyo, but there was nothing on the walls to grab onto. Ladybug fell several feet into darkness. Her feet made impact and she fell forward, landing hard on her left shoulder and scrabbling to stop the force of her descent with her hands. By contrast, Chat Blanc landed in a crouch a couple feet in front of her. He popped back up effortlessly, hands held ready at his waist, claws extended. He lunged forward, using his attack on - something. A wall, maybe? Whatever it was, it faded away and let light spill into the room.

"Father," Chat Blanc hissed.

Hawkmoth had turned to face them, eyes wide with shock. He was illuminated by a large window, which was the only light in the otherwise dark space. Dozen and dozens of white butterflies were on the ground around him. Ladybug slowly pushed herself up, staring at them. She recognized them, of course. 

"Chat Blanc, you brought me Ladybug," Hawkmoth said, obviously trying to regain control of the situation. "You were only supposed to bring her miraculous, but I suppose I can't argue with your successful method."

"You used me," Chat Blanc snapped. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Hawkmoth asked. He didn't deny the accusation that he'd been using his son, Ladybug noticed. Judging from the way Chat Blanc's shoulders stiffened too, he'd noticed.

"About Chat Noir," Chat Blanc said. "Did. You. Know?"

"I know you made him disappear. That was not what you were supposed to do," Hawkmoth said. "I'll have to take your powers away to retrieve him. Perhaps even use the ladybug miraculous once I take it away to cleanse my akuma and reverse the damage you've done."

Ladybug took a step back at that, her hands flying to shield her earrings. Let this monster control Tikki? He'd have to kill her. She was shocked when Chat Blanc stepped in front of her.

"No. No more lies. No more manipulations. No more." Chat Blanc shifted. It was subtle, and she only knew what it meant because she knew Chat Noir so well.

"No! Chat Blanc, don't kill him!" she screamed, lashing out with her yoyo.

It wound around his ankles, but she wasn't fast enough to stop him. Chat Blanc still crashed into Hawkmoth with enough force to send Hawkmoth falling back. Hawkmoth made impact with the window and she thought that would stop him - but he kept falling, the glass shattering around him, Hawkmoth stretching out a hand as he disappeared from sight. Ladybug threw herself forward, but she wasn't fast enough and her yoyo was still tangled around Chat Blanc's ankles -

She hit the frame of the window and stared down. Hawkmoth lay on the ground two stories below, unconscious.

"He deserves to die," Chat Blanc said from behind her.

Ladybug turned quickly. "I don't disagree, but I can't do that to Adrien."

His lip curled. "You would be doing him a favor."

"That's where you're wrong." She hesitated, but walked quickly over to Chat Blanc. He didn't try to stop her from taking his ring. She couldn't crush or break it, but she took her yoyo and smashed the small blue stone atop the band. The akuma fluttered out. 

"I free you from evil!" Ladybug shouted, capturing the akuma. She opened her yoyo, letting the white butterfly flutter out and join its friends. An oily black substance bubbled up around Chat Blanc, then dissolved. A boy with grey eyes and a thin, pointed face was left behind. He looked up at her and went so pale that she was half-afraid he might pass out on the spot.

"Do it," he whispered.

Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air. " _Miraculous Ladybug_!"

In a flash of red ladybugs, the window repaired itself. She looked out, but Hawkmoth remained unconscious below. Then she lost all interest in him, because the ladybugs swirled around the middle of the room and left Chat Noir sitting there, confused but unharmed.

"Chat!" Ladybug threw herself at him. He wasn't expecting the force of her hug and toppled over onto his back with a surprised yelp. Ladybug didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke down into tears.

"Ladybug? What -" Chat Noir cut himself off quickly, obviously recognizing his brother. "Félix? _What_?"

Félix stood slowly and walked over to the window as though each step pained him. "Adrien," he said heavily, "we need to talk."

\---

In the wake of it all, once the police and the media were called and Hawkmoth's unmasking happened on camera and Gabriel Agreste was promptly arrested, Marinette walked to the Agreste mansion. It had been two days since she'd seen either of the Agreste brothers - and wasn't that a trippy thought, Adrien actually had a brother! - and she was worried about her partner. The only reason that she hadn't come around before now was that Adrien and Félix had been wrapped up in the police, and she'd needed those days to get her mind around the fact that Adrien was Chat Noir.

When she turned the corner, she stopped short at the sight of all the journalists camped out in front of the mansion. Okay. Clearly that wasn't going to happen. Time for plan B. The journalists all went a little crazy at the sight of Ladybug leaping over the fence and yoyoing straight into one of the windows on the upper floor, but she figured they'd chalk it up to her wanting to talk to the brothers. Which she did, just not for the reason they'd think.

"Plagg!" Tikki bellowed as Marinette detransformed; Marinette looked around just in time to see Tikki literally tackle a black kwami out of the air.

"I'll leave you two alone," Marinette said, amused, and set the box of pastries she’d brought along on the bed. She moved towards the bedroom door, but the bathroom door opened before she could got there and Adrien stepped out, toweling his hair.

"My Lady!" Adrien's eyes widened at seeing her and a slow flush crept up his neck. She blushed too, averting her eyes even though he was fully dressed.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Sorry for barging in. I was worried."

"You didn't - you're always welcome here, Marinette. Always," Adrien said, and he sounded so sure that her stomach flipped. She glanced back at him, recognizing the tired slump of his shoulders. Had he possessed his cat ears or tail, they would've been drooping, she was sure. Her heart went out to him and she crossed the room before she could think about it, pulling him into a hug.

"My poor kitty," she whispered as he melted into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he mumbled, hugging her back with a desperation that he couldn't hide.

"No, but I'm still sorry. Do you..." She hesitated. "Do you know why?"

"He said something about bringing our mother back. I didn't get much of a chance to see him. I just can't believe..." Adrien's voice broke. "He hurt so many people."

"I know." Marinette held him tighter, silently vowing that she would never leave him alone again. Adrien, Chat Noir, needed her, and she would be there for him. Her parents would just have to understand. 

She hugged him until he pulled back slightly, his eyes a little damper but a small, self-conscious smile on his face. "Thank you for coming."

"You're my partner. Of course I came," she said. “I would’ve come sooner, but…”

“We actually just got home from the police station.” Adrien sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. “This is all a mess. They suspect me more than Félix. He’s been in America, so he’s got a good alibi.”

“They can’t suspect you!” Marinette said, full of indignation.

“Actually, they can. After all, I don’t have alibis for the attacks.”

“I’ll be your alibi.”

“Marinette…”

“No, really.” Marinette tipped her chin up and folded her arms. “If you need me, just say so.”

He stared at her like she was something wonderful. It took every ounce of will power that Marinette possessed not to blush again.

“Thank you,” Adrien said softly, finally. “I may take you up on that.”

“You should. We were together, after all,” she said. “What’s… going to happen?”

“I don’t know. Nathalie is trying to be named our temporary guardian. She’s not home, but Félix is.” 

“How have things been with him?” Marinette asked.

Adrien sighed. “It’s… been kind of tense.” He took her hand absently and led her across the room. Marinette followed him out the door. They walked down to the main floor of the mansion.

There, they found Félix. He was dressed more formally than Adrien, in a pair of dress paints and a wrinkled button-up shirt, with a blue tie slung over one shoulder. Much to Marinette’s surprise, he wasn’t alone. There was a petite, dark-haired girl standing beside him. She had long black hair tied back in a braid and blue eyes. She was holding Félix’s hand; they were speaking in lowered voices.

“Adrien,” Félix said, noticing them. “Good. I wanted to introduce you to Bridgette. Bridge, this is my brother Adrien and my sister-in-law, Marinette.”

Marinette choked on her own saliva. Adrien turned the color of her suit.

“Oh, how lovely to meet you,” Bridgette said in lightly accented French. 

“Y-you t-too… um, we’re not… w-we’re not…” Marinette stammered. She couldn’t seem to make words be a Thing. 

“Bridgette is my friend from the States. I asked her to come,” Félix said to Adrien, sounding almost defensive.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Adrien said, recovering himself. His face was still flushed as he gently shook Bridgette’s hand. “I assume you’ll be sticking around for a while?”

Bridgette nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I’m glad you’ve come,” Adrien said. “Félix has never mentioned you.”

“I’m not surprised,” Bridgette said with a knowing smile and an elbow to Félix’s ribs. He took the blow without comment, rolling his eyes.

“Adrien, could I speak to you for a moment?” Félix said, beckoning him to the side. Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand before letting go and stepping aside.

Bridgette turned to Marinette and offered her hand again. “It’s good to meet you, Marinette.”

Right. Remembering her manners, Marinette finally shook her hand. “You too,” she said. “Um, what Félix said –”

“It’s fine. I get it.” A dimple formed in Bridgette’s right cheek when she smiled. “We’re going to be sisters someday soon.”

Marinette opened her mouth and then closed it. Finally, she said, “You and Félix?”

“For about a year now. He only caught on recently. He’s a bit emotionally constipated,” Bridgette stage-whispered. Marinette was pretty sure she saw Félix twitch out of the corner of her eye. “What about you two?”

“We’ve, um, been partners for over two years now, but not romantically,” Marinette said. She knew how weird that sounded, but Bridgette didn’t look like she thought it was weird. She wondered if Félix had told his girlfriend the truth about Adrien and Marinette and Chat Noir and Ladybug.

“Adrien’s very lucky to have you,” Bridgette said, patting Marinette’s arm. “They’ll need us now more than ever, you know.”

“I know,” Marinette said, looking at the two brothers. Félix was an inch or two taller than Adrien, she noticed. But from the back, difference in hairstyles aside, they looked eerily similar. They had the same way of holding themselves, like they were simultaneously brimming with confidence but trying to hide. 

Bridgette followed her gaze. “Let’s make them eat,” she said, and Marinette smiled. She liked Bridgette already.

“I brought pastries from my parent’s bakery,” Marinette said. “Adrien loves them.” She knew that for sure now, remembering how eagerly Chat Noir had received the treats when she brought them along on patrol. Now, knowing of the restrictive diet Adrien was on, she understood why.

“Félix has a sweet tooth too.” Bridgette grinned again. “Want some help?”

Remembering the two kwamis up in Adrien’s bedroom, Marinette shook her head. “It’s just a box; I’ve got this. You get them to the table.”

Bridgette saluted and went over to usher the Agreste brothers into the dining room while Marinette reclimbed the stairs. She paused halfway up, looking down. Félix was frowning at Bridgette, but wasn’t doing anything to stop her from pushing him towards the dining room. Adrien was watching them with both amusement and disbelief, as though shocked to see his brother this way.

In spite of herself, Marinette smiled. _They_ had this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
